If $x \bigtriangleup y = 4x-6y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 3x+y$, find $0 \circledcirc (1 \bigtriangleup 0)$.
Solution: First, find $1 \bigtriangleup 0$ $ 1 \bigtriangleup 0 = (4)(1)-(6)(0)$ $ \hphantom{1 \bigtriangleup 0} = 4$ Now, find $0 \circledcirc 4$ $ 0 \circledcirc 4 = (3)(0)+4$ $ \hphantom{0 \circledcirc 4} = 4$.